Sequel to Always There For You
by LilBlossomKitty
Summary: My Only Gift For You. Summary Inside! SS n some ET
1. Seperation

Here's the re-edited version of chapter 1! Happy reading! I'll edit the next 3 chapters soon and upload them!

**Sequel to Always There For You  
****  
My Only Gift For You**

**Summary  
**It has been a month after the birth of Meilin's child, Tomoyo is pregnant and in 4 months she will have her child. Meilin and Ray are having a peaceful relationship as well as Tomoyo and Eriol. What about Sakura and Syaoran? Sakura has been busy, and so is Syaoran. They hardly spend time together anymore and have arguements very often. However, when Ken comes back to win Sakura's love, will Sakura go for it?

Chapter 1 - Seperation

Sakura and Syaoran had to do their own business lately. Sakura WAS kind of busy working at the Kinomoto Company of Clothing for a while, but Touya had been there to support her. Along with Nakaru, Touya's wife now. Well for Syaoran, he has been so busy talking with the Elder of the Li Clan, he hasn't even had time to go home with Sakura or even sleep.

**Sakura's POV**

"It has been more than a month, our marriage, right Syaoran?" I asked him. He nodded. "Yet, we still haven't gotten a long that well even though we know each other from heart."

"Sakura, are you trying to say we aren't meant for each other?" Syaoran stared at me. "Syaoran, after yesterday, I have put a lot of thought into this." I held his hand tightly, but he moved his hand from my grasp.

_**Flashback - Yesterday**_

"Why the hell are you avoiding me!" I yelled loudly.

"I'm working Sakura! My job as the leader of the Li Clan! This is my job Sakura" He yelled back at me.

"Your job! Your job! It's always the leader thing! What is wrong with you?"

"We're both busy people Sakura! Look at me!" I avoided his face. "We both know we're busy people! We have work to do!"

"So you mean I married you so we could be as far as we can from each other? What is wrong with you! If I get pregnant and a child comes in the family! Will this child be as far away from you? Syaoran answer me!" I looked at him, no I glared at him.

"Why would we have a child now?"

"Are you saying you don't want a child? I'm a child that bothers you a lot? What is this Syaoran! What is wrong with you?"

"As a matter fact, nothing is wrong with me! It's you that has problems! Always talking about bringing a child into this family when we're both busy working our asses off! I wish you would shut up!" Syaoran then smacked me across the face.

It was the first time to be so vicious at me. I held the spot were he smacked me, I felt hot tears coming out of my eyes. "Syaoran..." I ran up to my room and stayed there for the rest of the night.

'This was the first time someone every hit me across the face, onii-chan never did this to me, neither did okaa-san...neither did otsu-san...'

**_End of Flashback_**

"Yesterday wasn't me, gomen-nasi, you have the right to be mad at me, demo, I don't want you to go away." Syaoran pleaded.

"No, I just want to seperate away from you for a while, just want you to finish all your business with the Li Clan before we continue on in our relationship. Is that okay?" I suggested. "I'll be at Touya's place, so don't worry."

"Sakura, don't leave onegai..." Syaoran pleaded. "Syaoran, both you and I know that is relationship isn't moving forward, it's going backwards, we're both acting like teens now." My cellphone then rung. "Just wait."

**End of POV**

"Moshi moshi, Sakura-chan speaking." Sakura answered.

"Kaujii, I'm I bothering you?" It was Touya.

"Would you stop calling me that! Hai, you're bothering me, I'm having a conversation with Syaoran!" Sakura yelled across the phone.

"Gomen-nasi! You don't have to scream so loud! I might be death before my 2nd anniversary with Nakuru! What were you guys talking about?"

"I might be moving in with you soon, I mean probably today."

Oh, was Touya's answer, but inside himself, he wanted to celebrate knowing he can watch over Sakura 24/7 again.

"So why did you call?"

"Koichi is back, and I'm ready to murder him."

"NANI! Ken Koichi!" (Ken Koichi is Sakura's ex-boyfriend, read Always There For You for more details!)

"And I'm 100 percent ready to murder him."

"I'll be there in 20 minutes. Ja ne."

Sakura then faced Syaoran. "I have to go to work now, something came up."

"And I thought we were both having a day off today." Syaoran glared at Sakura. "To talk, not to have fun." Sakura then slammed the door shut.

"Girls are so hard to understand, might as well clean the house while I'm stuck at home." Syaoran looked around the house, clothing was everywhere and the house was pretty much messed up.

* * *

First chapter is up! And revised! Yah, I changed a lot of it, but the storyline is somewhat similar right? Please review! 


	2. Shattered

Ohhh! Right I forgot about the dates and stuff. Yah, I manage to look back at my other fanfic to look for the age and stuff. Here's the information!

Sakura - 20

Syaoran - 21

Tomoyo - 20

Eriol - 21

Touya - 28 (Yah, I didn't make an age for him for Always There For You and same with Nakuru, Ken, and Mimi (you'll figure out who she is later on or maybe you might remember!))

Nakuru - 27

Ken - 21

Mimi - 20

**Sequel to Always There For You**

**My Only Gift For You**

Chapter 2 - Shattered

'What the heck is he doing here!' Sakura thought while driving. She entered into the parking lot of the Kinomoto corporation of Fashion Designing.

Sakura entered into the tall luxrious Kinomoto Coroporation. It had 50 floors to it, filled with all kinds of workplaces, ideas for the Coroporation, fashion designs, etc.

Touya greeted his sister as soon as she entered. "KAUJII"

"Onii-chan! Stop calling me that" Sakura stomped on his feet, looked at him bouncing his head off, and stomped his other feet for more entertainment.

"Konichiiwa Li-san"

"Konichiiwa Li-san"

All the employes call her that now, since she is with Syaoran after all. Sakura entered into her office and saw Ken sitting there enjoying the view of her office.

Sakura quickly opened the door and slammed it. "What the hell are you doing here Koichi-kun" Sakura yelled, banging her purse on the table.

"Long time no see, ow has it been Sakura-chan" Ken said casually and sat down at the seats infront of his desk.

"Right now, I am not in the mood dealing with whatever you want! I have better things to do! And today was suppose to be my day off for cleaning the freaking house that I live in! AND DON'T CALL ME SAKURA-CHAN" Sakura complained.

Ken sighed. "Look, I'm here for business, can't you give the past a rest? Look, I know I made a huge mistake back then, demo, can't we be friends still, Kinomoto-san"

"Li-san." The intercom spoke, Sakura picked up the phone. "Hai? Hai...I know, tell him I'll be in his office soon. Arigatou." Sakura then hung up and sat down on her desk.

"Li-san"

"I'm married, to Syaoran Li."

"Syaoran Li? The leader of the Li Clan"

"HAI! Why the hell are you still here" Ken then took out a letter from his suitcase. "It was from my company, they sent me here. I need a reply by Friday"

Sakura scanned through it. "You work for the Minaski corporation? Interesting, never knew you were that type of person to work for one of the richest companies."

"Hai, of course, we did take business and art together in high school right"

Sakura ignored him. "You may leave, I need to phone Minaski-kun."

"Want to go out after this? For lunch or anything"

"How about...no! Get out! Or I'm sending Touya in here" Ken's eyes widen right away. "Before you leave, go to the receptionist and ask her to book you an appointment to see me on Friday afternoon."

"Are you sure you don't want to go out for lunch right after this" Sakura formed a fist and pushed Ken onto the wall. "I am this close to punching you, and also bringing Touya in with me."

"Whoa, you are much stronger than the time I was dating you." Ken grinned. "Get out" Sakura yelled. Sakura loosen her grip on him and he walked out of her office casually.

As soon as Sakura left, she sighed. Now she had to go to Touya's office. She grabbed the letter and headed to his office. 'I hate this, I hate this.' She thought to herself.

She knocked on the door and entered. "Onii-chan, Nakuru"

"Oh, Sakura! Ohayo" Nakuru hugged her, Sakura hugged her back. Sakura then handed Touya the contract. "Koichi brought this with him, apparently he works for Minaski-kun."

"A jerk like him? Wow, never expected that." Touya grinned and scanned through it. "Looks like they want us to sponsor them in the International Fashion Show, we are hosting it this year after all right"

Nakuru nodded. "It's taking place in Canada this year, most likely either in Vancouver or Toronto. Are you going to sponsor Minaski-kun"

"Sakura? Sakura" Sakura wasn't listening and was drifted in thoughts. 'Why did Minaski-kun send Ken here? Why couldn't he just e-mail it to me?'

"KAUJII" Touya screamed infront of her. "Huh" Sakura answered.

"Sakura are you feeling okay" Nakuru felt her forehead. "You don't have a fever or anything."

"Oh, I was just thinking, why Minaski-kun would send him here, why didn't he e-mail me the letter" Sakura wondered.

"Good point, demo, about the International Fashion Show, are you willing to let his company join the show" Touya asked.

"Sure, the more people in the show the better. When are we leaving to set everything up" Sakura asked Nakuru. Nakuru looked at the calendar posted on the wall.

"Four weeks from now I guess, the show takes place eight weeks from now. So is that good enough Sakura? For practise and set up and everything"

'I guess that's enough time to avoid Syaoran and relax for a while, even though I have to work, demo, I'm away from him to think for a while I guess.' Sakura thought. "Hai, everything will be planned out like that. I have to leave now, have to start packing at home. I'll see you later Touya."

Sakura hugged Nakuru, before she left, she spoke to Touya. "I noticed that Nakuru's stomach is getting a lot bigger." Sakura grinned, Touya glared back. "She's pregnant, and be nice, she's still beautiful." Sakura giggled and left the couple alone.

**On the way home...**

Sakura thought about what she would do without Syaoran the next few months. 'Maybe I'll get time to think over our relationship and stuff.'

Sakura drove into the driveway, there was another car there, a yellow car. 'Demo, Syaoran never mention anybody coming over today, it was a day off...' Sakura thought.

Sakura entered the house, everything was clean and spotless. 'Maybe Syaoran just called in a maid to help him clean up the house.'

The she noticed a pair of shoes on the floor, girl shoes. 'Maybe it was someone from the Li Clan or something.' Sakura tried thinking positive.

Then she approached their room and saw Syaoran with another girl on top of him and kissing him. "SYAORAN" Sakura yelled. Syaoran had his shirt off already and the girl only had her undergrouments on.

"Syaoran...Li..." Sakura stood there speechless.

"Sakura? It's not what you think! She forced me"

"What do you mean force? You needed it! After all that bitch doesn't give you the right pleassure right Syaoran-kun? Why do you think he hasn't been around? Why do you think he hasn't been spending time with you, well it's because of me and Syaoran have been having fun at my place, what's that word, SEX" The girl slithered her finger on Syaoran's chest and kissed him on the cheek. "It has been a while Sakura...non? Guess you don't remember me, Mimi Yun..ring a bell"

Mimi Yun, Ken's girlfriend, after she dumped him just for her.

"First you play with Ken so you could go after all the guys I like, now your on my EX-husband..." Sakura yelled and tears were forming out of her eyes. "Li, I hate you.."

"What are you going to run to your onii-chan and cry and complain and make him beat up Syaoran Li? The leader of the Li Clan."

"I don't know a Syaoran Li, and I don't give a freak about his clan." Sakura saw her suitcase on the side. "Arigatou for packing, you knew what my reactions would be right when I entered the house. Where the hell is Kero? You know what forget it I'll find him myself."

Sakura left the room and slammed the door behind her. Their wedding picture smashed onto the ground in the hallway. Sakura went into the backyard and whistled. Kero quickly barked and ran into Sakura's arm.

Sakura put everything in her car and left right away, not wanting to look back. 'Someone kill me...'

* * *

Chapter 2 is up! And onwards to chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed that! Please review! I really like people reviewing! 


	3. Over With

Thanks to all my reviewers! (hugs) Here's chapter 3!

**Sequel to Always There For You**

**My Only Gift For You**

Chapter 3 - Over With

The sun was setting, Sakura was sitting only on the bench at the park. Her eyes had no emotion in them. 'Why? Why me?' Kero was jumping around in the park trying to catch a butterfly.

Suddenly Kero started barking. "Ah! Sakura-chan! What's up? I saw your car over there and thought you would be here." It was Ken. Kero started growling. "Kero it's okay."

Sakura looked at him and then turned away. "What's wrong? Did I piss you off that badly? You won't mind if I sit beside you right" There was no response from Sakura. Kero barked.

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes." He sat down beside her, there was a moment of silence. "Wonderful day isn't it"

Sakura didn't say anything and just sat there. "You're awfully quiet. Do you hate me that badly still" No answer. "I regret what I did in the past. After you left right away, she dumped me and went after other guys."

Sakura didn't say anything, she sat there motionless, but Ken continued talking. "I decided to move on afterwards, demo, I didn't want any girls. They're so troublesome sometimes."

"Men are troublesome too." Sakura responded. "Huh? Well yah, after what I did.."

"After all, they love to cheat on you, even if you're married to them."

"Sakura what are you talking about" Ken looked at her. Sakura stared at him and tears started coming out of her eyes.

"Do you know how much it hurts? To be cheated, not once but twice! I WAS CHEATED ON TWICE KEN" Sakura then fell onto his body and started crying. Ken gave her a surprised face, he felt bad for her and hugged her. Kero started barking and growling.

"Shhh...it's okay now." Kero then became quiet.

"It hurts so much." Sakura spoke softly. "Life is so unfair."

"Who ever said it was fair." Ken's blue eyes stared into the sky. "The sky's colour looks like blood, demo it makes me feel warm. It's getting late, have you eatten yet"

Sakura came out of his grap. "I skipped lunch." She spoke softly. Kero barked.

"That's not the healthy Sakura I met three years ago." Ken smiled at her. "Come on my treat"

"Alright. Come on Kero." Kero ran up to Sakura and started following her. Sakura and Ken got up and walked to Sakura's car. Sakura spoke in a bored way, she wasn't in the mood of being happy. "Where do you want to go for dinner"

"Hmmm..I like eating hot pot dinners, any good places here" Ken spoke joyfully.

"There's one not far away from here. I'll drop the car off at onii-chan's place and leave Kero there, then we'll walk there."

"Good, I need some exercise."

Sakura drove to Touya's place, his house was like a regular house in the neigbourhood. "Just wait outside" Sakura grabbed her lagguage and bag.

Kero barked and followed Sakura into the house.

Inside Touya's House"Touya! Nakuru" Sakura screamed.

"Hai? Sakura is that you" Nakuru came out from the kitchen. "Touya started worrying about you and kept phoning your cellphone demo you wouldn't pick up."

"Oh, I turned it off. I'm going out for dinner, and I'm leaving Kero here too, just feed him this." Sakura handed Nakuru a bag off dog food. Kero barked loudly. A black kitty popped out of the kitchen and meowed.

"Oh Spinel, Kero's here, you can play with him." Kero jumped out of Sakura's arm and barked at Spinel to greet him. Spinel meowed back.

"Alright, where's Touya right now"

"Working upstairs on some projects for the company."

"Oh, I'll see you tonight, ja ne Nakuru." Sakura hugged her. Nakuru then whispered in her ears. "Tell me what's wrong when you come home and when Touya is asleep."

"Hai. Ariagto Nakuru."

Sakura then left the house and returned back outside.While Walking

"So what's wrong" Ken asked suddenly.

"Syaoran cheated on me." Ken looked at her with a surprised face, Ken was silent for a while.

"He cheated on me with Yuna."

"NANI" Ken yelled. "Mimi Yuna? Holy shit.."

"You know anything about this"

"If you kept in touch with people that know her, I know a lot, she so far had 45 boyfriends, had 20 divorces and had 35 abortions." Sakura looked at him with a surprised face.

"I hated her after what she did to me. I never bothered talking to her afterwards. It's like I wish I never met her or wished she never exsisted in this world. People like her shouldn't even exsist in this world. It'll only bring more pain into our life."

"You really think that way"

"Of course"

"We're here." The place was called 'Hot and Raw.' "Interesting name..."

"Sakura-chan" A waitress hugged her. "Konnichiwa Meilin! You still work here part-time? I thought Ray forced you to quit"

"Why would I do that! I love working here" Meilin smiled. "Who's that? And where's Syaoran"

"Oh, Ken met Meilin." Meilin gave her a surprised face. "Ken Koichi? The one that cheated on Sakura a long time ago"

"Hai, that's me. Pleasure to meet you." Ken stuck out his hand for Meilin to shake. Meilin didn't bother to shake it. "So where's Syaoran"

"Ummm..let's not talk about that right now, table for two" Sakura smiled. "Sure thing." Meilin led them both to a table with four seats.

"I'm going to join in in a while, my break time is about to start. I'll be right back."

"Alright." Sakura smiled. "Eat all you want, it's all you can eat here."

"Really? That's good, so is Meilin a friend or something"

"Hai, one of the first friends I met while in Tomoeda. She has a daughter, her name is Sakura."

"Sakura? Wow, named after you."

"Hai, she's only four months old." Sakura and Ken had a pleasent conversation and was eating at the same time. Sakura smiled and laughed. Meilin joined them afterwards.

"So Sakura, about Syaoran..." Meilin questioned. "I caught him cheating." She mumbled while eating some fish balls. "Demo, I think I'm over that now, I'm staying with Touya right now."

"Wait let me get this straight, you caught Syaoran cheating on you? SYAORAN? Are you sure you weren't seeing things" Meilin was surprised and couldn't believe her own cousin would cheat on his wife.

"Hai." Then Meilin pointed at him. "So you're going out with him now"

Sakura laughed. "Meilin! I'm not that type of person! Ken is just here for business, I ran into him a while ago and he said he would treat me for dinner."

"Oh I see, anyways, there's a party tomorrow at Tomoyo's place, are you going" Meilin gave her an awkard look.

Sakura thought for a while. "Ummm, maybe, I might have something to do back at the company, demo, if I'm going I'll probably come a little later."

"That's what you said last time, and in the end you didn't come at all! We found you sleeping in your office the next morning"

"Hey! It wasn't my fault I had an arguement that night with Syaoran" Sakura huffed like a child. Ken tried not to laugh.

"What are you laughing about mister"

"Remember in high school? Whenever you had an arguement with your brother, the next morning we would find you sleeping in the classroom"

"Really Sakura" Sakura blushed in embrassement. "Something like that.." Sakura gave Ken a glare. "I remember the time you fell asleep in class and sensei was lecturing us about sleeping in class, and he was yelling at the same time trying to wake you up while lecturing us."

"Hey! You were the one who kept me up all night trying to finish your math homework"

"Sakura" Someone screamed.

"Huh" She turned around and saw Tomoyo who had a stomach popping out since she was pregnant. "There you are! I phoned Syaoran and he said you weren't going to be home for a while! What the hell is going on between you two! Konnichiwa Meilin! And who the hell are you"

Eriol was behind her. "Excuse her, she's having one of those mood swings. This is Tomoyo Daidouji, my wife and my name is Eriol Hirragizawa. Pleasent to meet you." He stuck out his hand for Ken to shake.

"Oh, Ken Koichi." He shook his hand. Eriol gave a surprised and tighten his grip. "The one that cheated on Sakura I see..."

"Anyways, whatever! Sakura what the is going on between you and Syaoran" Tomoyo yelled loudly. "Umm..Ken I'm full, hope you can get a cab ride or something, I have to speak with my friends. Ja! Syaorana Meilin"

Eriol glared at Ken before leaving, he followed Sakura and Tomoyo behind them.

Sakura whispered to Tomoyo and while dragging her out. "Why do you have to speak so loudly in the public! It's really embrassing! And your mood swings are out of control"

"Gomen-nasi, it's just stressful caring my dear child." Tomoyo sighed. "Very stressful for me to, have to watch her go through morning sickness each morning." Eriol sighed.

"You guys hungry? We can talk while you guys eat." Sakura smiled. "Like good old times."

"Why don't you come over? My maids have already prepared dinner for us" Tomoyo smiled. "Sure." Sakura replied.Tomoyo + Eriol's Place

Eriol and Sakura were sitting in the living room while Tomoyo went to help her maids prepare for dinner.

Eriol was sitting on the couch, whiel Sakura was looking outside at the window. "Sakura, what's going on with you and Syaoran" Eriol asked.

"I caught Syaoran cheating on me today." Sakura said plainly.

Eriol had a surprised face"My cute little descendent cheated on you"

"Hai, who would know he would cheat on me with the girl that ruined my life a long time ago."

"Mimi Yuna"

"Hai..."

"I see, so what are planning to do now? Leave Syaoran? Start a new life? Go with Ken"

"NANI? Ken and I are just friends! Friends Eriol! Nothing more"

"Sakura, you know I treat you like a sister too."

"I know, I know, don't be so worried! I'm staying with Touya"

Sakura watched the pedals from the Sakura tree fall down. "I don't think I'm prepared for another relationship yet. I'm leaving for Canada soon, for the Internationl Fashion Show."

"I see, and are you planning to stay there afterwards" Eriol said in an obvious way. "You read my mind Eriol." Sakura grinned.

"Sakura, I'm still worried about you." Eriol stared at Sakura. "When I came in and saw you and Ken chatting, it looked like you guys were a couple or something."

"We were just talking about high school.." Sakura stopped. "Wait, Eriol, you think I like Ken"

"Something like that." Eriol said in a serious way. Sakura laughed hysterically. "Eriol, you are funny"

Sakura then got serious. "Look, Eriol.."

"DINNER IS READY" Tomoyo screamed. "We'll talk about this later." Eriol got off the couch and walked away.

'Eriol, you knew that something is wrong with me, I do like Ken, demo, I have to get over Syaoran first...'

* * *

Chapter 3 is up! And next is chapter 4! Hmm..I wonder how Syaoran is doing...Please review! Thanks! 


	4. Without Her

OH BEEP I screwed up again...I meant Nakuru instead I wrote Kaho -.-' shit, I'm really sorry people, I meant Nakuru! First I screwed up on the Tomoyo thing! Now the Nakuru and Kaho thing! Gomen-nasi! bows like mad TT I re-edited them already and uploaded them back up! Gomen gomen! I wished someone flamed me about it earlier..(glares at someone who usually reads my fanfics..)

****

Sequel to Always There For You

My Only Gift For You

Chapter 4 - Without Her

Syaoran's POV

I was listening to Simple and Clean, it's a pretty old song, demo I loved it, so did Sakura. She use to sing it and I would listen. Her voice was elegant and cute. I miss that sound.

You're giving me too many things

Lately you're all I need

You smiled at me and said

Don't get me wrong I love you

But does that mean I have to meet you father?

When we are older you'll understand

What I meant when I said

"No, I don't think life is quite that simple."

Everything is all screwed now! Without Sakura! I messed everything up! I can't believe I fell for the damn bitch's trap! I let my guard down and this is what I get! I'm messed now!

When you walk away

You don't hear me say please

Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

Mimi Yuna, the major player around Japan, knew where I lived, and played with me just to get Sakura pissed!

The daily things that keep us all busy

Are confusing me

That's when you came toe me and said,

Wish I could prove I love you

But does that mean I have to walk on water?

When we are older you'll understand

It's enough when I say so

And maybe some things are that simple

Will she leave forever now? Is there any way I can win her love back? I might as well go to Touya and ask. After that I have to see okaa-san...

When you walk away

You don't hear me say please

Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't care me at all

Nothing's like before

I wore my sunglasses and drove my BMW to the Kinomoto Corp. I enter into the building and go to the receptionist, her name was Runi Mei, she was a really shy type of person, demo, she can be really rough sometimes with some of Sakura's clients.

"Ohayou Li-kun! Sakura isn't here yet."

"I'm not looking for Sakura, is Kinomoto-san here, is he here?" I said impatiently. "There's a meeting going on right now with all the employees. You have to wait until 10."

I look at my watch. 9:45. Great I have 15 minutes! I'll just phone okaa-san. "Alright, I'll wait here, I have to make a few phone calls anyways."

I look at my cellphone, wow I had 6 messages and I didn't even know about them.

First message:

_Syaoran! It's me, Meilin, Sakura told me you cheated on her! Is this true Syaoran? I take it as a yes, wait until Yelan-sama hears about this..._

I was so dead.

Second message:

Syaoran, what you did was dry man...I heard from Meilin, you set a pretty bad example man. Anyway, little Sakura is crying I gotta go, hope to see you around when things are fixed up, which probably is going to take yah forever cause I doubt anybody is willing to help you. Wish you luck! Ray.

That was interesting..

Third message:

Syaoran, I think you better not come to the party tomorrow, Sakura seemed pretty upset about what happened today. Just to tell you, I think you're an ignorant jerk now. Tomoyo

I think I knew that when it all happened.

Fourth message:

My cute little descendent, I mean my cute little player. How are you doing? Sakura told me what happened, also I saw her with Ken Koichi with Sakura. Surprised? I don't know, demo I think she likes him...hope you fix things up before everything becomes more screwed up man...Eriol

Ken Koichi? The guy that cheated on Sakura? What the hell, does she...what the heck! I'll figure it out later.

Fifth message:

Li Xiaolang, report to Yelan-sama tomorrow at 11. Elder Reikon

Yup, I'm dead.

Final message:

(Long pause)...Syaoran, it's me Sakura.

Sakura!

_I'm leaving soon for Canada._

Canada? Why?

_I'm probably going to start the company there too. Also the International Fashion Show is coming up_

Oh...demo..

After that I'm staying there...Touya will deal with the divorce stuff. You can't do anything to change my mind, we weren't meant to be..syaorana for good.

After hearing that message, I think, no, I want to go down on my knees infront of her and beg her for forgiveness. I would do anything to fix my mistakes! I don't want her to leave. Okay, maybe after I finish seeing Touya, I'll see Sakura too! Maybe I can fix things then!

"Li-kun, the meeting is over."

Wow 15 minutes over already? "The meeting ended early. I'll tell Kinomoto-san that you're here."

Runi picked up the phone and dialed to Touya's office. "Kinomoto-san, it's Runi, Li-kun is here to see you. Hai, I'll send him in."

"It's the office at the end of the hallway." I thanked her and walked to Touya's office, while I was walking I saw Sakura and Ken, they were chatting like a happy couple. So what Eriol said was true right? Then I saw them take a turn into her office. My sunglasses were still on, I hope she didn't see me.

I passed by her office and heard her laugh joyfully. When we was the last time I heard that laugh? I knock on Touya's office and enter.

"Kinomoto-san..." I enter and close the door.

Everything is all screwed now! Without Sakura! I messed everything up! I can't believe I fell for the damn bitch's trap! I let my guard down and this is what I get! I'm messed now! 

"Ohayou Li-kun, how may I help you? Do you want me to hook you up to another hooker?"

I looked down in a guility way. "What happened yesterday, I let my guard down while that bitch entered the house."

"I would love to hear your side of the story!" He said sarcastically. I could tell. "No seriously, I want to...I still trust you a bit Syaoran, I always hated you demo I wouldn't believe that you would cheat on Sakura, although I did over hear her conversation with Nakuru last night."

I nodded. "I heard you guys were having quite a tough time together. I thought you two would get a long well.."

"I thought so too, demo I couldn't believe the amount of work I had to do in order to become the next leader of the Li Clan, I would drop the job now, demo I can't I would be a disgrace to my family." I had tears coming out, I wanted to quit, I wanted to be with Sakura, I didn't want this damn fucking job!

"Sakura has been pretty busy lately too, I told her to let me do some of the work, demo she wouldn't let me, she gets 75 percent of the work here. She puts so much pressure on herself. I think she just wants to prove that she's responsible." Touya sighed loudly.

Sakura always liked being the one responsible for the big jobs. I sighed.

"Tell me what did happened that caught you off guard?"

So I told him the story, what happened yesterday. "It all happened so quickly..."

****

Flashback

I was done cleaning most of the house, it looked spotless. I had my shirt off since I was all sweaty and it didn't feel comfortable while cleaning the house with a sweaty shirt on.

"All done!" I said loudly. I hope Sakura liked how the house looked now. I wished she would stay. I sighed loudly. I helped her pack her lagguage so she wouldn't have to be so stressful when she came home to do the packing.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang. I went to open the door, I wondered who would be visiting at this time, I thought it was Eriol or Ray.

I opened the door and this blond women jumped on me. "Hi Syaoran!"

"What the fuck? Who the hell are you? Who said you could call me by that name" I yelled loudly at her and pushed her on the floor.

"Oh gomen-nasi Li-kun, I didn't mean to jump on you like that! I'm Yodoki Hirono! Li-san hired me to clean the house for you!" She smiled. I looked at her, she looked more like a stripper than a maid.

"I'm done cleaning the house and Sakura said nothing about something coming over to clean our house!" She dropped her high heel shoes on the floor. And ran upstairs.

"Hey! Where the fuck are you going!" I chase after her and she runs into Sakura and my room!

I go inside and she knocks me out. The next thing I know when I wake up, she was on top of me with her freaking undergrouments on! Then Sakura came in.

"SYAORAN!" Sakura yelled.

"It's not what you think! She forced me!" My head was still hurting from the knock-out. Then the bitch started blabbing some crap, and I heard Mimi Yuna, fuck..I got played. Sakura started yelling, I knew she was upset,

I was still dizzy and my head was throbbing. 'Sakura don't go..' I kept thinking in my head.

After Sakura left, the bitch got off me. "My work here is done, I doubt you guys will be together again." She winked at me. "If you ever need someone, I'm always here for you!"

"Fuck off.." I mumbled. "Now, I have to find out who's her next guy and have fun with him!" She smiled evily and left.

'Sakura, gomen, I was caught off guard and now I lost you...'

****

End of Flashback

"Mind showing me where you got hit?" Touya didn't believe me, I knew it, I'll just show him, it's a huge bump on my head I didn't really see how it looked like.

I turned around and let him see. I wince as soon as he touches it. "Ouch, girls are pretty strong now, even if they're pregnant..."

"Nakuru is pregnant? Congartulations." I smiled. "Anyway, I'll be leaving now, I have to meet up with okaa-san."

"I'll phone Yelan-sama and try to help you out. I believe you Syaoran, I trust you. I know Sakura won't anymore after what happened. I know you can fix things ups."

"Arigatou Kinomoto-san." I bowed. "I hope you can fix things up gaki, I hate that Ken guy and I'm still trying to figure out why Minisaki-kun sent him here...ja ne."

"Ja ne baka." I closed the door behind me. I sighed and walked down the hallway.

"Ken! You are funny!" I looked through Sakura's office door. I saw Ken and her sitting their on the couch. They were laughing. I wish I could have spent time with her like that. Time to go see okaa-san now...

End of POV

* * *

YAHHHH! Done! Now I have to do my history homework! And then my career studies homework! And practise piano! And shower and sleep early! I have soccer tryouts tomorrow! 7am in the morning! Wish me luck! I hope I can play defence and goalie again!


	5. Ying and Yang

**Sequel to Always There For You**

**My Only Gift For You**

Chapter 5 - Ying and Yang

Syaoran enterd Yelan's mansion. "Master Li!" One of the servants greeted him. "Yelan-sama is in the room with the Elders waiting for you."

"Ariagtou." Syaoran then calmly walked to the room, he heard a conversation going on inside the room.

"This is outrageous Yelan! Your son is the leader of this clan! And he decides to go cheat on his wife! This job does not suit him anymore! He has lost his trust for this clan!"

"Let him explain! I know Syaoran isn't like that to cheat on Sakura all of a sudden!" Syaoran heard his okaa-san defend him. 'Okaa-san...'

"Fine! Demo, if his story is pathetic then he will lose his job as the leader!"

"Hai, I will agree with you." Syaoran then entered the room and bowed towards the Elders and Yelan.

"You wanted to see me." Syaoran said casually. "We had gathered information from your friends that you cheated on Sakura, is this true?" One of the Elders asked him.

"Iie, I did not cheat on her." Syaoran said in a calm way. "It was all a misunderstanding."

"Tell us your story, Syaoran." Yelan said in a cold way. "Hai, I will. It started with a fight Sakura and I had..."Meanwhile at the Kinomoto Cooporation..

"Hoe..this project is killing me..." Sakura lended back on her chair. "Are you sure you don't need my help?" Ken asked.

"Iie..." Sakura focused back onto her computer. "Ken..."

"Hai?"

"Why did Minaski-kun send you here?"

"Ummm about that..." Ken was silent for a while. "Onegai, don't get mad at me when I tell you this, demo I wanted to come back to visit you after I heard he needed someone to go to the Kinomoto cooporation to send an important letter."

**_Flashback_ **

"Sir why do you need someone to send the letter in person? Why can't you just e-mail it or something." Ken asked.

An old man with bright white hair turned his chair and faced Ken. "Koichi, I would love to do that and not waste money demo lately someone has been hacking into our system and looking through our files and sending e-mails to other companies that I hate a lot."

"Oh I see...I guess I'll go for you sir, after all I know Sakura Kinomoto."

"That's great! Just don't tell her my company is in trouble, she may become very stressful again. That girl is so young yet she's working like that. Arigatou Koichi, I owe you one."

"No problem." Ken said proudly. "After all, I have to apologize for the past."

_**End of Flashback**_

"Poor Minaski-kun, he's such an old guy and works hard too..did you find out who's doing this?"

"Iie..whoever is, is putting a lot of stress on the old guy..."

"I see..demo I think there's another reason you came back other than apologizing to me." Sakura glared at Ken.

"Sakura...I...I..." Sakura's cellphone then started ringing. "Moshi moshi...Yelan-sama!..Ah, gomen, nani? Right now? Demo...is it that important? Is it alright if I bring a guest from my office along? Hai, arigatou, ja ne."

Sakura looked down and sighed. "Something wrong?" Ken looked at Sakura. "Come on, we're leaving to visit someone." Sakura then picked up her office phone. "Touya, Auntie Yelan called me...hai, I'll take Ken with me. Oh, you need him to stay? Hai..BAKA!" Sakura then slammed the phone.

"Baka onii-chan...Ken, Touya wants you to stay and discuss about Minaski-kun..is it okay?"

"Hai, I don't want to interfere with whoever you're meeting with."

"Ariagtou, ja ne." Sakura then took her purse and rushed out of the office and then rushed back in. "I forgot, Touya's office is at the end of the hallway and also if he tries to kill you...umm..just phone me!" And she rushed back out.

**Sakura's POV**

"Moshi moshi..." I answered the phone.

"Sakura.." A women spoke out.

"Yelan-sama!" I yelled loudly.

"Sakura, calm down...and how many times do I have to tell you, you can call me Yelan!"

"Ah...gomen.."

"Anyway, Sakura I want you to come over right now."

I was surprised right there, Yelan would never tell me to come over unless it was a holiday or something. "Nani! Right now? Demo...is it that important?"

"Hai! If not I wouldn't call you during your work time at your office."

"Is it alright if I bring a guest from my office along?" I asked.

"Hai...demo the person has to wait outside while we talk.."

"Hai, arigatou, ja ne."

I quickly phoned Touya and left. What was that important that she had to call me out of my office? Was it because of Syaoran? I sighed. I quickly drove over to the Li mansion and knocked on the door.

The maid opened the door. "Oh, Mistress Sakura, you arrived. Yelan-sama is waiting for you." I stepped into the mansion. It hasn't changed a bit the last time I came here, which was during Syaoran and my wedding. It was still the big beautiful huge mansion.

The maid lead me to the living room. Yelan was sitting in the living room and Syaoran was there too. My eyes widened right there. "You!" I said angrily. Syaoran didn't say anything but was staring at the ground coldly.

Yelan stood up. "Sakura calm down, and sit down. I know your current situation."

I sighed. I sat down away from Syaoran. "I heard you were moving to Canada."

"To work there.."

"I see...and when were you deciding to tell me this?" Yelan asked calmly.

"After I had everything planned out and scheduled and everything in the company was fine."

"And is that process done yet?"

"Iie.." I said sadly. "I don't want to move to Canada." I blurted out.

"You're just running away from your problems right now, you haven't even heard of Syaoran's side of the story."

"Do I need to?" I said angrily. "I don't intend to."

"Okaa-san just leave her the way she is, she likes someone else anyway.." He said coldly. I hated that voice like hell.

"Nani? Why the hell are you jumping into conclusions!"

"You like Ken Koichi don't you!" I used a lot of force to punch the table. Yelan jumped up. "I do, as a friend and nothing more! Why the hell are you jumping into conclusions! You don't even know what I have been doing for the past few days without you!"

Syaoran sat there silently. "I have to work my ass off for the company right now! Because I'm trying to forget about you! To forget the pain you brought me! To see you with someone that I hated for my entire life!" Hot tears start pouring out of my face.

"I hate it! I hate it! I hate it! Do you think I started this? Maybe I did! Because I'm working and attending classes all the time! That's because I'm bored at home! Waiting for you to come home everyday! And you end up coming home in the morning instead! The time I leave for work!" I start panting.

"Nobody wants that kind of relationship! All we do is work! Not care for each other! There's no love in this relationship!" I started sobbing. "I wish you would have imagined yourself in my shoe's Li. Then maybe you'll understand how much I'm suffering."

"We were never meant for each other, we are two completely different people. I'm graduating next week and leaving." I bowed at Yelan and left without looking back.

**End of Sakura's POV**

Yelan sighed loudly. "Syaoran what kind of mess have you put yourself into this time." She stood up and looked at the photos of Syaoran, her daughters and Sakura. "You two are like Ying and Yang."

"So who's the evil side? Me?" Syaoran said coldly. Yelan glared at him. "My point is, if Ying and Yang aren't together, then everything will become unbalanced."

Syaoran's cellphone then rung. "Moshi moshi..."

"Syaoran buddy! You busy?" It was Ray. "Ray, I'm not in the mood right now."

"Eriol is trying to drag you out this time." He whispered, and Syaoran then heard some background voice, "Ray shut up!" It was Eriol alright.

"Fine, where?"

"Eriol's place I guess, Tomoyo is out for the day."

"Ja ne."

"Where are you going Syaoran?" Yelan gave a strict face at him.

"Eriol's place, I'll be back soon." Syaoran stood up and left the house.

* * *

Sorry, I've been busy, and I'm still busy lol! I'll probably TRY and update once a week or something, that would be better right? Please review! And thanks to all my reviewers for reviewing and reading! 


	6. Broken Moment

**Sequel to Always There For You**

**My Only Gift For You**

Chapter 6 - Broken Moment

Sakura sat in her office staring outside at her window. She had returned immediately after leaving Yelan's place. Ken left for some apparent reason. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." It was Tomoyo. "Hey Saku!"

Sakura then faced Tomoyo. "Hey, I thought you were gone today to do business."

"My flight got cancelled, my cilent wasn't happy." Tomoyo sighed. "Does Eriol know?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "Iie..oh well, I shift the meeting to next week, I'll be flying to Canada probably."

"Oh, I'm probably leaving in a few weeks, I'm not sure yet." Sakura sighed, she had a gloomy sad face.

"How are classes at university?"

"Boring, I'm graduating next week, finally over with that. And I get to focus more on my projects and stuff. So how's the kid in the stomach?"

"She's great." She smiled. "A girl? Wow! You didn't tell me that Tomoyo!" Sakura hugged her.

"I didn't want to find out at first, demo...I HAD TO DESIGN BABY CLOTHINGS TO GET READY!" Tomoyo was really happy about this. "Oh, about you and him."

"Oh, I think he got the hint thatwe're over..."

"It's only been a few weeks to Sakura, did he tell you what happened though?" Sakura looked away. "Saku!"

"I didn't want to! It's probably some crummy explanation." Tomoyo sighed. "Let me tell you then."

**Eriol's Place**

The guys were sitting on the sofa and staring at the wall. "Man, why the hell did I come over?" Syaoran complained.

"Because Eriol wanted to talk to you." Ray explained and nudged Eriol. "About that..."

"Don't tell me it has to do with Sakura...because I heard enough from okaa-san and her today."

"Wow...what happened?"

"I had to explain what happened to the Elders, I might lose my spot as leader, and Sakura wants..I mean will divorce with me."

"Tough life man..." Ray sighed. "Meilin won't listen to me lately, I told her to quit her job so she could take care of little Sakura."

Eriol sighed. "Women are workaholics, did you just find that out? Tomoyo hasn't been around lately because her clients keeps calling her to fashion shows and designing and crap. She shouldn't even be putting stress on herself, the child is suppose to come out in four months."

"Your gonna be a daddy soon Eriol! Maybe we can call you big daddy soon!" Ray laughed. "That's dry man..." Syaoran stared at me. Ray stopped laughing.

"This sucks, I miss my girl.."

"So do I.."

"I wish this mess ended right away." Syaoran laid back and took out his cellphone and looked at all the photos he took with Sakura. Sakura looked so joyful back then, and now look at her. "Like the good old days..."

Then his cellphone started ringing, it was Sakura. "Huh? Why?"

"It's Sakura isn't it..." Eriol looked at Syaoran. "Answer it dude!"

"Fine.." Syaoran hesitated and then pressed accept call. "Moshi moshi..."

"Syaoran..."

"Umm..hi?" There was silence for a while. "Umm..you busy right now?"

"Not really..." The conversation was going slowly. "SAKURA! HURRY UP AND TELL HIM!"

"Tomoyo?" Syaoran said loudly. "NANI?" Syaoran just grabbed Eriol's attnetion.

"Meet me at the ice cream parlor! And bring Eriol along if you want!" Sakura said in a rush and hung up.

Syaoran sat there in a speechless way. "Syaoran! Was that Tomoyo or Sakura!" Eriol yelled loudly at him and grabbed him and started shaking him.

"CALM DOWN!" Syaoran yelled back and pushed him away. "Let's go.." He looked at Eriol.

"What about me?" Ray whined. "Don't you have to watch little Sakura upstairs?" Eriol stared him.

"Right..have fun you two.."

**Ice Cream Parlor**

"Eriol sounded pretty pissed.." Sakura looked at Tomoyo. "I'll explain later." She saw Eriol and Syaoran coming. "I'll be right back, I need to go to the washroom."

She quickly stood up and ran to Eriol and dragged him away.

**Eriol and Tomoyo**

"Come on, lets go.." Tomoyo dragged Eriol. "Tomoyo, I thought you had to fly today."

"I cancelled it..I want them together and I need to spend some time with you." Tomoyo smiled. "Come on! Lets watch them!" Tomoyo and Eriol sat at a table close to Syaoran and Sakura's.

**Sakura and Syaoran**

Syaoran stood there and stared at her. "Hi..."

"Umm..hi...you can sit, I won't yell at you." Syaoran sat down infront of Sakura. "I'm really sorry about today...I guess I was stressed out.." Syaoran was silent. Sakura sighed.

"Tomoyo told me what happened..does your head hurt?" Syaoran waas still silent. "I guess you have the right to be mad at me right now..."

Syaoran was about to say something but was interrupted by Sakura's cellphone ring. "Gomen, moshi moshi."

"Sakura! Where the hell are you!" Touya yelled over the phone. "We have a meeting right now! Do you know that?"

"No we don't! What the hell are you talking about!" Sakura yelled back.

**Tomoyo and Eriol**

Tomoyo had her camera out recording everything that was going on. "Damn, why does Touya always ruined their moment, that's it!" Tomoyo took her cellphone out and dialed a number. "Moshi moshi! It's Tomoyo! I want you to close down this number's cellphone number line. 334-443-2329. Arigatou." Tomoyo laughed evily.

Eriol just looked her dumbfolded. "Who did you call?"

"Sakura's cellphone company!" Tomoyo grinned. "Okay.."

"I have my ways!" Tomoyo kissed Eriol. "And you have to learn from them."

**Sakura and Syaoran**

"Touya?" The line was dead. "What the hell was that all about!" Sakura sat there all fustrated. Syaoran just looked at her stunned.

"Wow you are stressed lately."

"Yah, and Touya likes to boss me around to sometimes." Sakura sighed. "Gomen-nasi Sakura...you want to take a walk around the park or something?"

"Sure!" Sakura smiled and glared at Tomoyo and Eriol who were sitting at the other table close to them.

**Tomoyo and Eriol**

"Damn, those two know it..." Tomoyo sighed. Eriol was quiet and wasn't bothering to notice. "Anyway, let's go for a walk!" Tomoyo grabbed Eriol's hand and started walking with him.

Tomoyo was blushing. "Umm..Eriol..."

"Hai?"

"Gomen-nasi, I've been so busy lately, I kind of forgot about us..."

"It's okay, we sometimes get carried away." Eriol was starting to regret what he said to Ray and Syaoran.

"Eriol, I found out I've been really stressed out lately...and I should take a long break." Eriol's eyes grew bigger.

"Are you serious?" Tomoyo nodded. "I don't want to hurt the baby."

"Or yourself right?" Eriol gave her a series look. "Hai, and myself." She smiled and hugged him. "Arigatou..."

"For what?" Eriol gave her a confused face. "For always being there for me no matter what. I love you."

"I love you too." Eriol then kissed Tomoyo on the lips and it turned into a passionate kiss...

**Back to Sakura and Syaoran**

"Syaoran, about us...I don't think there's going to be a second chance.." Sakura spoke out.

"Nani? Then why the hell did you drag me out..." Syaorna had an angry tone in his voice.

"I dragged you out here because...because...I wanted to tell you I still want to be your friend." Sakura looked away. "Gomen-nasi...you had the wrong idea, and it was my fault..."

Syaoran sighed. "Fine, we can still be friends.." A smile grew on Sakura's face. "Arigatou, for understanding."

"Sakura!" A voice called her. She turned around and it was Ken. Sakura looked like she was happy to see him, as for Syaoran, hewas furious.

"Touya is out of control at the office! He's so freaking worried about you since the line went dead a while ago on your phone, and he couldn't call you back afterwards!"

"Oh, I better get back to the office then!" Before Sakura could take another step, she fainted. Syaoran caught her. "Sakura! Sakura!" He shook her, Ken stood there stunned.

"Fuck, call the freaking ambulance you dumbshit!" Ken grabbed his cellphone and called the ambulance. Tomoyo and Eriol heard the commotion.

"What's going on?" Tomoyo looked at Sakura. "Sakura!"

* * *

Lalala, I'll end it here for the fun of it lol! I know, I'm evil! So live with it! Thanks to all my reviewers! Thanks for reading and hope you like this chapter! 


	7. Running Away

**Sequel to Always There For You**

**My Gift For You**

Chapter 7 - Running Away

**At the Hospital**

Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran and Ken were waiting impatiently outside of Sakura's room. Touya and Nakuru arrived later on.

The doctor came out shortly after Touya's arrival and decided to only talk to Touya.

Syaoran read the lips of the doctor. "We have to let her decide if she wants to tell anybody."

"Fine." Touya replied and went back to everybody. "You guys can leave, she's alright, I'll take care of her from here."

Eriol and Tomoyo sighed in relief to here she was okay. Syaoran knew something was up and Ken was just happy. Eriol, Tomoyo and Ken left afterwards. It was just Syaoran, Touya and Nakuru left.

"What's wrong with her?" Syaoran asked Touya. "Nothing that you should be concerned about, she's just tired."

"Baka, I know something is wrong!" Syaoran yelled at Touya. "Syaoran calm down." Nakuru patted him. "Touya is just trying to protect her, you should leave before you guys start a fight."

"Fine!" Syaoran then stomped out of the hospital.

"Touya, what do you think is going to say when she wakes up?"

"I don't know, demo, she's going to be pretty surprised." Touya sighed. "I doubt she'll even like the news she's going to here." He looked at the room Sakura was staying in. "It might even make her conditions worse."

"Kinomoto-san?" One of the nurses came out of Sakura's room. "Sakura-chan wants to speak to you."

"Arigatou, come on let's go Nakuru." Touya and Nakuru both entered Sakura's room. "Hey kaujii."

Sakura didn't care, she wanted to know what was goin on. "Touya, what's wrong with me?"

"Umm...you see...ah..." Touya didn't know what to say to her. All of a sudden Nakuru pushed Touya outside. "You're useless, let me do the talking and you stay outside and do the guarding."

Nakuru then slammed the door before Touya could say anything to her. Nakuru sighed. "Nakuru, am I sick?"

"Iie." Nakuru smiled, she took a chair and placed it beside Sakura's bed and sat down. "The reason why Touya couldn't say it is, your pregnant."

Sakura was stunned. "I'm pregnant? Are you joking? Is it to cover up a sickness I have or something?"

"Iie, it's the truth, you're pregnant." Sakura didn't say anything. "Syaoran will probably be happy."

"It might not be Syaoran's..." Nakuru laughed. "I thought I heard you just say it wasn't Syaoran's."

"Nakuru! I'm serious!" Sakura said in a serious voice. "You're serious aren't you?" Sakura nodded.

"Who else could it be then?" Sakura looked down and tears started coming out of her eyes.

**Outside of Sakura's Room**

Touya sighed. "Man this sucks, she's pregnant. Nakuru is pregnant! What I'm I going to do with Sakura! I can't hand her back to that gaki!" Syaoran stood there and gave him an awkard look.

"Why the hell are you back here?" Syaoran picked up his cellphone from the bench across Touya. "Oh."

Syaoran then walked away without saying anything, but he turned back to face Touya. "If she needs me tell her she can call me anytime." And he left Touya standing there speechless. "Crap." He whispered.

Nakuru then came out of Sakura's room. "So how did she take it?" Nakuru sighed. "She's in a mess right now. She'll tell you tomorrow. Let's go home." Touya and Nakuru then left the hospital, leaving Sakura alone, to think.

**Next Day - At the Hospital**

"Ohayou, I'm here to visit Sakura Kinomoto." Tomoyo was here early in the morning to visit Sakura.

"Gomen-nasi, demo she was discharged this morning."

"Nani?" Tomoyo sighed while leaving the hospital. "She left without telling me." She took out her cellphone and phoned Sakura.

"The number you have dialed no longer exsist." Tomoyo was stunned, she tried dialing her cellphone number again. Same reply. "The number you have dialed no longer exsist, please try again."

Tomoyo then dialed Touya's number. "Moshi moshi, Touya speaking."

"Touya! Is Sakura home?"

"Wahh? You know she's still at the hospital."

"Nani? They said she was discharged this morning!" Touya was speechless. "Wait, I have a message on my cellphone." Touya was silent for a while.

"Look Tomoyo, I'll call you if anything comes up about Sakura. Ja ne." And he hung up. "What the hell is goin on?"

**Touya**

"What the hell is she thinking!" Touya threw his cellphone across the room. "Touya honey! What's wrong?"

"Sakura fucking ran away!" Nakuru looked down. "You know about this?" Nakuru nodded. "Why didn't you tell me? Where the hell is she!" Touya yelled and grabbed Nakuru by the shoulder tightly.

"Touya, you're hurting me." Touya then woke up from his anger. "Gomen-nasi...it's just that..."

"Don't worry, she's safe, I talked to her last night." She smiled. "I always have my connections, we can visit her next month, and she left you a letter before she left this morning."

Nakuru handed Touya a letter, Touya then ripped it open quickly and read it to Nakuru.

_Onii-chan,_

_By the time you have read this letter, I will be gone from Tomoeda, well I don't know, I might be at the airport or something. I'm moving to.._

**Sakura**

Sakura and a guy beside her was at the Tomoeda airport and walking through the crowd of people into her terminal.

'Here I come Hong Kong!' Thought to herself. 'Syaorana everybody, I'll come back, eventually.' Sakura then walked into the airplane.

**Touya**

_I need to clear my thoughts, so much has happened. Demo I will return to visit eventually, or you can come visit me once I settle down in Hong Kong. About the company, I will continue working through the projects, but I'll be sending them to you through e-mail! So make sure you check your freakin e-mail every night!. I love you, onegai, don't tell anybody, only you and Nakuru knows._

_-Sakura_

_P.S. A good excuse would be, Sakura is on a business trip ) _

_P.S.S. Take care of Kero for me while I'm gone_

_P.S.S.S. Make up a place that I'm in, and make sure you don't say Canada, since Tomoyo is going there too._

_P.S.S.S.S. About the fashion show, Nakuru can go to replace me!_

_P.S.S.S.S.S. Tell Nakuru to phone me when she's in labour!_

"What's with all the freaking P.S.! That baka..." Touya had tears coming out of his eyes. "I'm going to miss her. I don't even know where the hell she's going to stay." Nakuru comforted him. "Like I said I have connections. She's going to stay with one of my old friends, and I told her to take good care of her."

"Arigatou, I don't know what I'll do without you." Touya hugged Nakuru. "I love you.."

* * *

Mwahahaha! You don't know who might be the other person of Sakura's unborn child! And who's the guy beside her? Okay yah, sorry I didn't update earlier...work work work yupyup! Anyway...REVIEW PLEASE! Ja! 


	8. Returning

You know what, I decided to reply to my reviewers comment! Although I get really little reviews ., BUT THAT'S OKAY! Anyway...

KuraiHime - I had a good laugh while reading your comment, you know what, I'm not even thinking about how this story is going to turn out while I'm typing. Yah, I read my story again and yah, Sakura is being an idioit...meh, it makes the story more interesting right? Haha, anyway, hope you like this chapter!

Pinaygrrl - I AM CONTINUING!

There done, here's your next chapter! Weeeee

**Sequel to Always There For You**

**My Gift For You**

Chapter 8 - Returning

"Yelan-sama, are you returning to Hong Kong soon?" Wei asked. "Hai, Syaoran will be coming with me, he knows his duties now, to gain back the Elders' trust."

Wei sighed. "I wonder how Sakura-chan is doing, she's such an innocent child, yet so much as been going with her."

"I know what you mean. I'm going to visit her today, I hope I won't be bothering her." Yelan sighed, the phone then rang, and Wei answered it. "Moshi moshi, Li residence. Oh, ohayou Kinomoto-san! Yelan-sama is here. Just wait."

"Sakura?" Yelan asnwered the phone. "Iie, it's Touya."

Yelan answered the phone. "Touya! What a surprise, I thought it was Sakura."

"About Sakura...you see, she left for a while, she's on a business trip."

Yelan was surprised. "Really? Already? She was in the hospital yesterday from what Syaoran told me."

"Hai, did he tell you anything else other than the fact she was in the hospital?"

"Iie, he said she was just exhausted, is something wrong with her?"

"Iie! Of course not!" Touya replied with discomfort.

"That's a relief! Anyway, I was planning to visit Sakura today, I'm returning to Hong Kong this week. I thought I would say good-bye to her."

Touya was speechless. "Excuse me? Did you say Hong Kong?"

"Hai, is something wrong with that?" Yelan was surprised the way Touya acted. "Ahh, iie, are you planning to return back to Japan?"

"With the current situation Syaoran have bought himself into, I doubt I will return for a while, Syaoran will return to Hong Kong with me also, I hope Sakura won't mind, after all she needs time to clear her thoughts."

Touya then dropped the phone. "Touya? You there?" Touya then quickly picked the phone back up. "Hai! Gomen-nasi, I'm busy, I'll phone you back later, ja ne!" And Touya hung up quickly.

"That was strange." Yelan said outloud.

**Touya - at the company**

"This is insane! Right when Sakura goes to Hong Kong! Yelan and Syaoran are planning to go back too!"

"Nani?" Nakuru looked at Touya stunned. "Well, Hong Kong is somewhat a big place, what are the chances of them running into each other."

"Where the hell is Koichi anyway?" Touya wondered, he didn't see him today at all. "I'll go ask the Runi (the receptionist)."

Touya then picked up the phone and dialed to the receptionist. "Runi, where's Koichi?"

"Oh, he left you a message, he left for Hong Kong this morning."

"NANI?" Touya screamed. "Ariagtou." He hung up and rubbed his forehead. "What's the latest trend? Returning to Hong Kong?"

Nakuru giggled. "Touya, don't worry, it's not like he's going to follow her or anything right?"

How wrong Nakuru was...

**On the Plane**

"Sakura, are you alright with this? Letting me follow you?" Ken asked. That's right, Sakura wanted Ken to go to Hong Kong with her. Sakura nodded and looked down at her stomach.

"I'm sorry about that night.." Ken looked at her. "Now you're pregnant because of me, and you're unsure who's baby it is."

Sakura sighed. "I can't believe I'm in such a mess. Ken, you'll help me out of this mess right?" Ken sighed. "You're acting like a child Sakura...I can't help you, you have to help yourself!"

"Why me?" She started crying. "I'm so sorry Syaoran." She whispered.

**Tomoyo**

"What is going on? Where the hell is Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled, pacing back and forth in the living room. Eriol sat there silently. "You should calm down..you shouldn't put so much stress on the baby."

"Calm down! You're telling me to calm down! While she ditched all of a sudden! What is up with her! And I'm still waiting for a phone call back from Touya!" Then the phone rang.

Eriol went to answer it. "Moshi moshi? Touya! Yah..." Tomoyo's eyes widen. "Where's Sakura!"

"Oh, I see, arigatou, ja ne..." Eriol hung up. "Soooo?" Eriol laughed. "She just left for a business trip."

"What! Are you serious? Augh! That girl! And she doesn't even tell me!" Eriol sighed. "I hope my child won't be like her when he/she grows up." Eriol murmured. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

**Syaoran and Yelan**

Syaoran and Yelan were going out to meet up with the Elders again, to discuss Syaoran's future and what he should do to gain back the Elders trust.

"Okaa-san, if I told you Sakura was pregnant, would you be more angry at me?" Yelan was surprised. "Syaoran, is Sakura pregnant?"

"What if she was?"

"I would be pleased! After all, most of your sisters are married and have children already!" Syaoran sighed. "Is she pregnant?"

"Apparently, yes she is..."

"And Touya didn't tell me anything about that.."

"He phoned you this morning?"

"Yes...he told me she went on a business trip.."

"A business trip? Are you sure? She didn't say something about going on a business trip, she did say she was having one in two weeks or something like that." Syaoran wondered. "Do you think she ran away?"

"Would she?" Yelan looked at Syaoran. Syaoran took out his cellphone quickly and phoned Touya. "Moshi moshi, Touya speaking."

"Jerk! Where the hell is Sakura! I know she's running away!" Syaoran spoke harshly. "I don't know what the hell you're saying gaki."

"Tell me where she is!" Touya spoke back. "She's on a freaking business trip! It was a sudden one and she has to do the proposals and crap! Gaki! I'm busy and...oh gomen-nasi, I'll be right there, I'm at a meeting! Ja ne!"

He hung up. Syaoran sighed. "You two will never get along will you..." Yelan stared at Syaoran

"Who knows..." Syaoran sighed. "I hope the meeting with the Elders won't be so harsh."

"Me too Xiaolang..." Yelan hugged her son. "I wish you weren't in this mess."

After the meeting with the Elders, Syaoran sighed heavily. "I have to redo all my trainning and everything again! All that suffering is coming back to me."

"I know you'll be able to get through it Syaoran." Yelan patted his son. "We'll be returning back to Hong Kong two days from now, so get enough rest before the trainning." Syaoran nodded and sighed. 'Sakura, guess like you have to wait for me to come back, if you're willing to wait this time...'

* * *

A short chapter...I'm sorry, I've been sooooooo freaking busy lately...I still have to finish my history which is due soon...anyway! I'll try and update again asap! I'm working on a new story also...I'm most likely going to post it up after I finish this sequel! So yah! Ja! 


	9. Never Letting Go

**Sequel to Always There For You**

**My Gift For You**

Chapter 9 - Never Letting Go

**Elders**

The Elders sat quietly at the table. "Is it right to send him back?" One of them spoke.

"Hai, after all she's there too." Another one spoke.

"Aren't we rushing things a bit foron them?" One of them replied.

"Iie, if it drags any longer, they may drift away." One of the female Elder spoke.

"Both of them will meet and solve their problems, that is his trainning this time. Iie, for the both of them."

**Sakura & Ken**

Sakura looked out the window of the airplane, they were two hours away from reaching Hong Kong.

"Sakura, if you had a second chance with someone else, would it be me?" Ken asked Sakura suddenly. Sakura stared at him.

"Sakura, I still love you." He brushed his hand across her hair. Sakura took the hand and moved it away. "Gomen, I still love Syaoran, we both know we're going through hard times, that's why everything is like this right now."

"So there's no second chance for me?" Sakura nodded. "I see."

"Demo..."

"Nani?"

"I had feelings for you when you came back." Ken looked at her stunned. "At first, I thought I didn't love Syaoran anymore, and I loved you."

"What happened to those feelings?" Sakura looked away at the window. "I wonder.." Sakura smile, she opened her wallet to look at the photo of her and Syaoran during their wedding. "..if true love came from the past." Ken was now lost, he smiled and didn't bother asking another question.

"Oh wait, where the hell are we going to live?"

"Oh, Nakuru knew this friend that lived in Hong Kong, I think her name is Feimei, we're staying at her place, she has a husband and a five-years-old son."

"Interesting..." Ken thought for a while. 'Could it be Feimei Li? One of Li's sisters? Could this be a setup?'

Syaoran

"Have you packed all your belongings Master Li?" Wei asked, Syaoran nodded. Syaoran and Yelan were leaving for Hong Kong tomorrow.

"Wait! I forgot something!" Syaoran quickly ran into his room. He picked up a photo framed and looked at the photo he took with Sakura during their wedding.

He smiled at Sakura's beautiful face. "I'll win you back, no matter what. Gomen, for all the trouble." He hugged the photo frame. He took out the photo from the frame and placed it in his wallet.

Tomoyo & Eriol

"That girl! I can't believe it! If I wasn't sneaky enough to find information about her! ARGH!" Tomoyo was running around the house going crazy.

"Tomo honey! Calm down!" Eriol sighed. "I hate girls with crazy ass mood swings." He mumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ERIOL?" Tomoyo yelled. Eriol was scared this time. "No...thing ho..ney."

Tomoyo was fustrated. She figured out Sakura was pregnant and she left for Hong Kong, not for a business trip, but to avoid everybody, that's what she thought.

The phone suddenly rang, Tomoyo continued screaming, so Eriol picked it up. "Moshi moshi, Eriol speaking."

"Eriol.."

"Oh, konichiiwa my little cute descendent."

"Cut the freaking "my little cute descendent" act, would you?"

"My little cute descendent seems to be very upset, how did it go with the Elders?"

"Horrible, I'm going back to Hong Kong tomorrow." Eriol dropped the phone. "Shit." He muttered.

"Eriol? You there?" Eriol quickly picked the phone up. "Wow, I can hear Tomoyo screaming, is it her crazy mood swings?"

"Something like that, is it part of a punishment by the Elders?"

"Something like that."

"I have to calm Tomoyo down. I'll meet you at the airport tomorrow, what time are you leaving?"

"8 in the morning."

"Alright, I gotta go, Tomo is going crazy."

"Ja ne."

"Ja ne." Eriol quickly slammed the phone.

"Tomo, our troubles just got bigger, we have to find out where the hell Sakura is and tell her Syaoran is going back to Hong Kong."

"Nani? Syaoran is going back to Hong Kong?" Tomoyo had finally calmed down, or not. "SYAORAN IS GOING BACK TO? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ABOUT!"

"Tomo! Shut up! Calm down! Breathe in and out!" Tomoyo took a deep breath in and let it out. "Hai, I feel better, about Syaoran and Hong Kong?"

"He's going back, it's part of the punishment by the Elders. Something like that, from what he told me."

Tomoyo sighed. "Both of them makes my life so complicated."

"Maybe we should just leave ourselves out of this." Eriol smiled. "Maybe that's the point why she left too." Tomoyo started crying.

"I don't want her to leave, she's like a sister to me. I want her to stay and watch my baby come out." Tomoyo was sobbing loudly. Eriol sighed and comforted her. "There, there. She'll probably come back when your child comes out."

Eriol hugged Tomoyo. "Everything will be back to normal by then."

* * *

I'm so sorry! I didn't update for a long time, well because I'm busy with school X3...you know, the pile of homework...and then I have harmony . damn music theory, why is it so complicated just to get a freaking piano level completed in the RCM...argh...anyway, yah, I know it's a short short short very short chapter...compared to my other ones... 

I wanna thank everybody for reviewing! It makes me sooooooo happy! Hey if you review more maybe I'll update faster - lol!

P.S. I'm working on another story right now. )


	10. Arriving

**Sequel to Always There For You**

**My Only Gift For You**

Chapter 10 Arriving

"Welcome to Hong Kong, enjoy your stay." The flight attendent smiled. Sakura smiled back and walked out of the airplane with Ken along her side.

It was 8 at night, Sakura and Ken finally arrived to Hong Kong. After a long flight, they were meeting up with Feimei, Nakuru's friend.

"We're finally here." She smiled. "I wonder where's Nakuru's friend." A tall women with long brown hair smiled and waved. Her hair colour was a lighter than Syaoran's.

Sakura smiled and waved back. She walked towards. "You must be Sakura. Nakuru told me a lot about you." Sakura bowed. "Arigatou for coming."

"Iie, it's not a problem at all, after all we were friends for a long time." Sakura noticed a little boy with messy brown hair behind her holding her legs. Nakuru smiled.

"You noticed Xiao. He's a cute boy isn't he. Come on Xiao, don't be shy." The little boy walked slowly infront of his mother.

"Konichiiwa." He bowed to Sakura. "AWWWWWWWW! KAWAIIIII!" Sakura screamed. Ken and Nakuru were caught by surprise.

The little boy was stunned at first, but he smiled. "Konichiiwa Auntie Sakura!" Sakura smiled. "You're so kawaii." Sakura patted the little boy's hair. "You remind me so much of Syaoran."

"That's because..." Feimei interupted Xiao. "Xiao..shhh." Xiao covered his mouth.

"Anyway, I'll drop you off at my place."

"Oh, where's the washroom?" Sakura needed to go badly. "It's over there, we'll wait for you here." Sakura quickly handed Ken her bag and left for the washroom. "So, you're Ken Koichi right?"

Ken nodded. "Is this a setup or something? I know you're Syaoran's sister."

Feimei smiled. "Syaoran is my uncle!" Xiao stated. "I know." Ken smiled. "It's somewhat like a setup."

"So the person you're picking up soon is Syaoran?"

"And okaa-san."

"Yipee! I get to see obaa-chan! And Uncle Syaoran!" Xiao danced around. Feimei smiled. "I hope you don't mess things up for them." Feimei smiled.

"Or I'll torture you." Feimei glared at Ken, Ken nodded slowly. "I'll try my best."

**Sakura**

Sakura quickly went to the payphone and dialed to Nakuru. Someone picked up on ther other line.

"Moshi moshi? Nakuru speaking."

"Nakuru!"

"Sa..hey, he's here right now." Sakura nodded on the other line. "Have you arrived?"

"Hai, what's the big deal? Why Syaoran's sister?"

"What? How did you find out?"

"He showed me a picture of his sister! I didn't expect it to be one of his sisters I'm staying at! Nakuru! Is this a plan or something?"

"Iie! I didn't know she was Syaoran's sister! Look, I'll find another place in Hong Kong you can stay at! Demo, stay at Feimei's house for now! I doubt you'll see Syaoran anyways!"

Sakura sighed, she brushed her hair up. "I hope you're right...did you find any of your friend that's a doctor in Hong Kong?"

"Hai! I set your appointment four days from now. Is that okay? Just in case of jet lag and stuff. I'll e-mail the location and stuff tonight."

"Alright, arigatou Naku!"

"No problem! I have to go before he gets supicious."

"Ja ne!"

"Ja!"

Sakura quickly ran back to Feimei and Ken, she heard them say something so she stayed a distance away.

"I'm coming back tomorrow to pick up Syaoran and okaa-san."

"Sakura may sound pissed when she hears about this though..."

"I know, demo they have no choice, it was the Elders that sent him back, Nakuru and I took a long time to plan everything out."

Sakura stood there stunned. 'So this was a setup? Why?'

"Is this to get them back together?" Ken asked quietly. Feimei nodded slowly.

'I hate this..I haven't even set my feelings straight, and Syaoran is coming back. I'll play along for now, right now the best choice for me is to avoid Syaoran as much as I can, and I have to check up on the baby. I have to find out if it's Syaoran or...'

"Sakura? Why are you standing there? Have you been standing for a long time?" Sakura made eye to eye contact with Ken."Huh? Iie, my stomach was just hurting a bit." Sakura grabbed her stomach, faking it.

Maybe we should see a doctor now." Feimei looked at her seriously. "Iie! Maybe it was just the airplane food..." Sakura smiled. "I'll be fine. Let's get going!"

**Limo Ride**

"Wow, nice fancy limo." Feimei smiled. "Arigatou, I'm kind of a rich family, and my mother is really picky when I'm alone and only with my son."

"Oh, safety reasons?" Sakura smiled, Feimei nodded. "So what do you work for?"

"Fashion business."

"Really? Me too!" Sakura smiled.

"Sakura, have you forgotten about the International Fashion Show?" Ken asked. Sakura shot up quickly from her seat. "OH CRAP!"

Ken sighed. "I need to book tickets for Canada inone week then!" Sakura brushed her hair up. "I'm totally messing myself up! I have to phone Touya...and Nakuru!"

"Sakura calm down..." Ken patted Sakura's shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay, I need to talk to Minisaki-san too. We have to find out what's the theme for the show."

Sakura sighed. "Hope I just don't annoy you too much about shows, I'm really picky about them." Sakura smiled.

"Feimei, you want to come with us too? To Canada for the International Fashion Show!" Feimei smiled. "Arigatou for the offer, however I have work here too."

"Aww..that's okay I guess..." Then someone's cellphone rang. "Gomen, it's mine." Feimei took out her cell. "Wei? What! You're here already? Can't you wait for a while okaa-san?"

'Syaoran's here already.' Sakura thought.

* * *

I'm so sorry for not updating for such a long time! I've been kind of busy with homework n stuff! Exams are coming up ) for a lot of us non? n then BREAK! i'll update more then! JA! Review! 


End file.
